database_of_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Moondragon (Marvel Comics)
' Heather Douglas', also known as Moondragon, was orphaned at a young age after Thanos murdered her parents. She was rescued by Thanos' father, Mentor, who took her to Titan to be raised by the Titanian Shao-Lom monks in their monastery. There, Moondragon was trained to unlock her latent psychic potential, as well as other powers. Powers and Abilities Powers Psionics: Moondragon is one of the most powerful human-born telepaths ever. She has repeatedly demonstrated mental psionic energy usage far in advance of all human and human mutants, including that of world-renowned telepaths such as Professor X, Emma Frost, and Jean Grey. Unlike human mutants whose powers operate as part of their biology and genetics, all of Moondragon's mental powers originate from her supreme level of mental discipline, hence her concentration and ability to focus on the accomplishment of that task. All of Moondragon's mental processes are largely maintained subconsciously as the power and its effects will continue if she is rendered unconscious or falls asleep. She must, however, always initiate the process for it to be done. *''Telepathy:'' Moondragon possesses the ability to contact sentient minds, both organic and mechanical-based, as well as those of cosmic beings. Her telepathic range is virtually limitless, as she is able to contact minds scattered throughout a solar system without enhancement devices. Her telepathic abilities include: **''Mind Control:'' Moondragon's most notable psychic feat was the completely mental enslavement nof an entire warring planet of people, psionically stalemating Doctor Strange for an extended period of time. **''Mental Attacks:'' She is able to attack the minds of others and potentially cause death, as she did with a clone of Thanos. **''Mental Shielding'' **''Personality Alteration'' **''Memory Erasure'' **''Memory Alteration'' **''Barrier Piercing:'' She was able to pierce the mental barriers of Galactus. *'Telekinesis:' Moondragon's telekinetic range is low to moderate as she can only levitate herself and one or two others at the same time. She can push her telekinetic ability on herself to attain flight or against another person as an effective concussive blast. **''Flight'' **''Concussive Blasts'' Dragon Form: For a time, Moondragon gained the ability to assume the form of her namesake: a superhumanly strong and durable dragon, capable of faster-than-light speed travel and surviving in outer space without air. It is unknown whether or not she retains this ability. Nervous System Control: Rigorous mental and physical discipline has given her improved control over her autonomic bodily functions, including her heartbeat, bleeding, breathing, and pain reception. Abilities Science: Moondragon is an expert in various advanced Titanian sciences, as well as many human sciences. She has been able to give powers to Ramrod and Angar the Screamer and was able to give Daredevil his eyesight back. Combat: Moondragon is a superb alien hand-to-hand combatant, trained by the Titanian monks of Shao-Lom who were veteran practitioners in martial arts. Having trained herself to be as strong as one of her size and weight can be without having superhuman strength, Moondragon is well-versed in pressure points and has defeated Mantis, Psylocke, and Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. Aviation: She is a skilled starship pilot. Weaknesses Distractions: If Moondragon is distracted or unable to focus her mind to accomplish an event, she can be rendered completely powerless. This was shown when A-Bomb held her captive with a pair of headphones pumping heavy metal tracks. Relatives *Arthur Douglas (father) *Yvette Steckley (mother) *Pamela Douglas (cousin) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Humans